


Evermore

by writing2savelives



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beast in human form, F/M, Fluff, Smut, aka Adam, cute bickering, he retains some qualities tho;), it's very steamy, so in love, yet lovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: “It’s you,” she chuckled, still in disbelief. He was alive, and himself and they could be together as she had grown to want so badly.She scrambled towards him suddenly weak in the knees with the need for his lips. He returned the gesture, combing his hands through her wind-whipped hair, messing it up even more as she clutched his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this spawned from the last scene of the 2017 movie where Belle and Adam just seemed too disheveled after joining the gang outside. I don't think they could wait to be with each other...;)
> 
> Sooooooo in love with this movie too aghhhhhh. Comments and kudos are loved, it's nice to know that you enjoyed this since it seems crazy in my head but I hope you love them together as much as I do.

As he transformed, all she could do was stare, trying to wipe her tears as they turned to ones of joy. But a thought struck her, what if he forgot all that happened while he was a beast? What if he didn’t remember her? She had no idea what kind of magic this was or how it worked. What if…

His feet finally touched the ground and she took the moment to digest his new form. Broad shoulders still, long, blonde now, hair. He looked muscular and she was immediately allured. When he finally turned to her, she drew in a sharp breath; he was gorgeous.

“Belle.” He breathed and rushed towards her. “It’s me.” She looked up at him, skeptical. Touched his hair, it was just as soft as the Beast’s was. She felt his arms, just as muscular. She looked in his eyes, they were the ones in the painting, exactly. It was him.

“It’s you,” she chuckled, still in disbelief. He was alive, and himself and they could be together as she had grown to want so badly.

She scrambled towards him suddenly weak in the knees with the need for his lips. He returned the gesture, combing his hands through her wind-whipped hair, messing it up even more as she clutched his face. Soft skin, little bit of stubble and it reminded her of the enormous amount of hair he used to don and she just loved him for it. Her chest surged with overwhelming affection; nothing like she had ever felt and she thought it fitting that only he could awaken this within her.

“Mhmmm,” he groaned into her mouth, a low guttural sound. It seemed like he had taken some of the Beast’s animalistic characteristics with him into human form. She wondered what else there was to discover about him.

Feeling suddenly bold and pushed by something new, she slid her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. His stretched and torn shirt fell off his right shoulder. He pulled away, staring into her eyes alarmed. She froze, did she do something wrong?

“Belle,” her heart surged at the sound of his human voice speaking her name. “Are you sure?”

“I love you,” she simply responded, smiling softly.

All at once she was swept into arms, off the changing floor of the castle, his lips crushed against hers. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear, nibbling it slightly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, hands pushing into his long hair. When he kissed her again she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she welcomed it. She felt heat rush south and a hardening in his pants but she was not scared or intimidated. It only made her want him more.

He walked them over to his now lavish bed. She wondered absently if they should check on the others but decided they could wait. This was her time. Just her and him. Nothing more, only their love; true and strong.

She moaned when he threw her onto the bed staring down as if he wanted to devour her whole. She returned the intensity in his eyes, quirking an eyebrow up, “are you just going to stare at me or get to what we both want?”

“Fuck, I want you.” He started towards her but hesitated, “We don’t have to, I don’t want to pressure-.”

“Respectfully, shut up and let me finally _feel_ you.” She had rushed up to him, on her knees and grabbed him by his hips towards her.

“Yes Madam,” he said with a mischievous smirk.

Again he threw her off her knees and onto the mountain of pillows. He followed swiftly, covering her body with his large one. “That’s more like it,” she whispered into his ear as she could now feel his prominent hardness against her.

He growled and bit down on her shoulder, not enough to hurt but just enough to excite her more for what was to come. She yanked him down fully to lay his entire body on her, but it wasn’t close enough.

“Ugh,” she grunted, genuinely frustrated. He just chuckled, pulled her up onto his lap and reached behind to her bindings. First he tried to untie them which was entirely unsuccessful so he did the only possible option in their frenzy to undress; he ripped suddenly with all his might. To his great pleasure he managed to break the tightly bound dress. She gasped a long much needed breath; she hated corsets.

Pulling it quickly off her shoulders, he marveled at her beautiful, milky white chest and _fuck her breasts_. He wasted no time to trail kisses down to her perfect bosom. It felt exquisite, over powering and so _fucking_ good. She tangled her hands into his hair and let him prick her nipples into little peaks. Then, she pushed his shoulders back.

“You now,” and she grabbed hold of his shirt, ripping it to shreds. Her dainty fingers ran down his chest, sensually. They wrapped around to the flesh just above his hips and she dug her fingers in there.

He responded immediately, almost as if the sharp sensation woke him up and he moved incredibly quickly, pulling her flush against him and then laying them back down on the bed, all while sucking and biting her swollen lips. He managed to latch onto a place in the dip of her collarbone _and_ push her skirts down her legs and off the bed. She pulled the last of the fabric off his back and pushed his trousers down as much as she could reach.

He did the rest and she took a turn at his neck, marking him just as he did to her. They were each other’s, forever now. Evermore.

“Mmm…mine,” he groaned as he slid his fingers to her heated core and stroked her once.

“Fuck!” She gasped in pleasure.

“Ooh, I like it when you swear. Say it again.”

“F-fuck me.” Her previously shut eyes flew open to stare into his intense blue ones, silently pleading for him. It made him drunk on power and filled with more lust than he ever knew possible.

He bit her shoulder and pushed into her ferociously. “Oh, ow.” She muttered and he froze in terror. The stretch of him within her hurt but she wanted to continue. She wanted all that he was and is before her. He used to scare her, but what terrified her then only drove her hunger and lust through the pain of his stretch now.

He made move to slip out but she caught his hips. “Stalking off is one thing you can leave behind as a man now,” she teased.

He smirked at her, “what should I keep from him?”

“The Beast,” she breathed. “Well for starters, he took what he wanted, when he wanted it,” she pushed him.

“Easy,” he thrusted deep into her and they both arched to press their bodies together. Her bare, alert nipples were tickled by his chest hair. She wrapped a leg around his hip and dug the heel of her foot into his thigh. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at the skin, something she was discovering she loved. Her hand combed up the back of his neck to hold his head against her skin.

Almost as soon as she wished he would move again, he did; pulling out completely before diving back in with such force that her head hit the headboard. He captured her lips, stealing her gasp.

He set a ruthless pace and she loved it. “What else?” He questioned.

“Hmmm…?” She murmured, too wrapped up in the incredible feeling to form coherent thoughts let alone speak them.

“Belle,” he growled low and deep and with her eyes closed she would’ve sworn it was the Beast. “Answer me.”

“H-he tests me, oh god, but I’m always right.” She winked.

“You wish,” he punctuated with a snap of his hips and brought her other leg around his waist. This allowed a deeper penetration and she shuddered. Her body felt like it had been set on fire, especially where he touched her. Her thigh, her side, her ear where he licked the shell, but it all came from the joining of their cores.

“Exactly. He’s so damn stubbo-,” she started.

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Swear again, my sweet.”

“H-he’s so _fucking_ stubborn.”

“You love it.”

“And arrogant.”

“I prefer confident.”

“And always disagrees with me.”

This stopped their banter as he realized she was _in fact_ right. Groaning with frustration as he often did, he focused on the pace of his thrusts.

“Told you I’m always right,” she smirked up at him, very smug.

“Shut up.”

“Oh yes, I almost forgot; moody.”

“Alright, I have something we can agree on.” He rolled them so she straddled him and he lay beneath her. She wasn’t paying much attention to him, too caught up in the overwhelming sensations. She didn’t know what but something felt as if it were coiling up in her lower stomach; getting ready to snap. “You love me,” he finally finished, catching her attention.

“Beast - Adam, yes, I love you, all of you,” she admitted, running her hands down his chest. He surged forward, wrapping her up in his lap and this time she crushed their lips together.

“Belle, my Beauty,” he whispered in her ear. “Are you ready?” She felt him quivering inside her but it was her who was vibrating with want.

“Y-yes,” she sobbed into his hair.

“Look at me.” She obeyed, staring into his alluring, piercing blue eyes that anchored her spinning world.  “Let go, I’ve got you.”

She saw white as the flame between them exploded. It seemed to shock all her nerve-endings. Distantly she felt suddenly full but couldn’t fully comprehend why.  After what felt like hours of ethereal bliss she came back to her quivering body and found she was clinging desperately to her Prince.

“I love you,” he spoke into her disheveled hair.

“I know,” she giggled and he chuckled, a deep sound from his chest.

They fell back onto the pillows, sticky, sweaty and entirely content wrapped in each other’s arms. She tucked her head perfectly under his chin. He carded his fingers through her hair. They caught their breath together.

“I don’t think I’ll miss the claws though,” he said.

“Yes, me neither. They were slightly…hazardous.” They both smiled.

Belle took in the amazing, bright, tidiness of the magically transformed room. This is her life now and she couldn’t be happier here in his castle with Lumière and Cogsworth and-.

“Shit!” She leapt off his chest suddenly. “Everyone else! We have to check on them.”

“Ugh,” he protested, still lying in bed.

“You are in _no_ position to resist being kind to the people who practically saved you from damnation! Get up, we’re late!”

“There she is; Mme. Bossy.” She just rolled her eyes while gathering her torn dress.

He got up and caught her round the waist, folding her into his body, her backside pressing against him. She squirmed slightly.

“Let me go!”

“Never.” He kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, admiring her milky complexion and smiled at the deep purple mark he had inflicted. “I will never get tired of touching you.”

Belle twisted in his arms and tugged him down to kiss him softly, tenderly. “We have forever now.”

“Evermore,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'think? Let me know,  
> xx,  
> writing2savelives


End file.
